


#3: Safe

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Drabble, Ficmas, M/M, Safewording, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: Fluffy drabble where Phil is punishing Dan for something and after a while it gets a bit too rough so Dan yells the safeword or something and Phil comforts him and fluff fluff fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who's excited for another chapter CMS tomorrow? hahahahanotmewhathahaha

Normally, Dan loves being punished. He loves being spanked, tied up, fucked, choked and degraded. He gets off on it. But today, everything is wrong. The ropes feel too tight even though they weren’t when Phil checked. The handprints on his ass hurt and not in a good way. Phil’s fucking him hard and fast, hand around Dan’s throat, calling him a “useless slut, only good for my pleasure. My fucktoy.” Instead of getting close, Dan’s beginning to panic. He drops the handkerchief in his hand, because it’s hard to talk when Phil’s choking him, or maybe the hand is too tight and Dan needs a break. 

Before Phil can ask or even slow down, Dan’s screaming, “Pancakes! Pancakes! Stop! Stop! Pancakes!”

“Okay, okay, it’s okay baby,” Phil says, pulling out and working at the knots on Dan’s wrists. Once they’re gone, Dan curls up in a ball and starts crying. “I’m so sorry, baby. Deep breaths for me. It’s okay, you’re safe. We’re all done. You did so good for me.”

“I’m sorry,” Dan cries.

Phil hesitantly places a hand on Dan’s back, soothingly rubbing it in small circles. “Why are you sorry? I’m sorry baby, it’s my fault. You’re safe now.”

“I ruined it, I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. Can you sit up and look at me?” Dan uncurls, but doesn’t meet Phil’s eyes. “Look at me, baby.” Slowly, Dan does. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I love you so much and you’re so good for me. Tell me what you need from me.”

“Hurts.”

“Where?”

“Spankings.”

“Okay,” Phil breathes. “Can I go get aloe vera so I can help you feel better?” Dan nods, so Phil gets up and runs to the kitchen, getting the aloe out of the fridge and a glass of cold water for Dan. When he returns to the bedroom, Dan is already on his stomach, fidgeting, but not crying as much. “I’m going to put some aloe on now, bear. Okay?” Another nod. Phil pours some aloe onto Dan’s skin and more on his hands, before slowly beginning to massage it in, being as gentle as he can. “Good job, I’m so proud of you. Can you drink some water for me?”

Dan does, after some hesitation, and then allows Phil to hold him close, kissing the top of Dan’s hair and telling him how amazing he is, and how much he loves Dan, until Dan’s stopped crying and is now just leaning against Phil, listening to his heartbeat. Finally, Dan opens his eyes and reaches a hand up to cup the back of Phil’s neck and pull him down for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Phil’s about to ask what happened, but Dan starts talking.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I just couldn’t get into the right headspace today.”

“I’m sorry.”

Dan smiles. “It’s okay.” And he kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel


End file.
